


Dorito Lovin'

by certifiedAphotic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, dorito lovin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedAphotic/pseuds/certifiedAphotic





	Dorito Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PossiblyHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossiblyHuman/gifts).



Dorito Lovin'

I am so proud of that tail, because I did that gradient myself, but, yes, I hope you like it!


End file.
